The pheonyix within
by stephanieredmon
Summary: A tragic accident 7 years ago causes Sonny to think that Will has died but not the love that Sonny has for Will even after 7 years.. What would happen if Sonny found out that Will was alive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 **What was I thinking coming back here? I never thought that I would be here again.**

 **Will said to himself as he was sitting in his wheelchair going through the air port. I left here for a good reason there is nothing here for me anymore. This is not home. I have no home. Humph if I am completely honest with myself I do not blame everyone for acting as if I never existed. I wish I had died that day too…**

 **Wills mind goes back to seven years ago.**

 **He hear the sound of the crashing metal around him the breaking of the glass and the heat from the fire and the screams of all of his family as each one dying one by one.**

 **Will tasted the warm metallic taste of the blood as it was streaming down his face and into his mouth.**

 _ **Dad are we ever going to be able to get this darn heater to work in this house it is like an igloo in here?**_

 _ **Son I am trying but I am not sure. I know that you are cold buddy but you know this house is old and we are always having to fix something in it.**_

 _ **I know Dad but it is so cold in here. Will said.**_

 _ **Dad is it OK if I go see Sonny after I finish helping you?**_

 _ **He invited me over because he has a couple of assignments for school that he needs help with and I promised him that I would ask you first.**_

 _ **Yes Will that is fine let's check one-more time before you go to see if that darn heater works now.**_

 _ **OK Dad you let me know when you turn it on and I will let you know if the boiler is working.**_

 _ **Will's dad laughed and said aren't we the pair?**_

 _ **Neither one of us knows what the heck we are doing but we sure are giving it the good old Horton no quit attitude.**_

 _ **Will I am so proud of you. You are the best kid.**_

 **Will said yeah sure the best kid who could not even protect his family.**

 **Will was remembering that day that his whole life changed and he would never be the same young man again.**

 **If I had only have been able to just do something then my family would not have died in that fire. I was old enough to do something but oh no not me. Not Will Horton the biggest fool on earth. I tried so hard to lift the burning beams off I could not do anything**

 **I felt that white hot metal beam fall across my back and when I hit the floor and I was laying there bleeding why did I not just die?**

 **God are you so cruel that you wanted to leave me here with the constant memories of my parents last moments as that**

 **loud explosion and our house engulfed into a volcano of molten metal broken glass and black smoke?**

 **Why am I back here? Everyone always blamed me saying that I could have called 911 but I couldn't my phone was melted during the blast of the gas lines.**

 **Now I not only live with the constant pain in my heart but in my body as well.**

 **I am so glad that Sonny is not here to see me.**

 **I hope at he still thinks that I died in the fire.**

 **That would be best for him instead of hanging around feeling sorry for this freak who has nothing and is a nobody.**

 **At least we were young enough that hopefully he forgot me.**

 **Will went down to the dock where he always would go when he needed to be alone but Sonny never wanted to leave Wills side they were best friends and Sonny and Will were so in love. Seven years ago Will was only 16 and Sonny was 17 but it seems as if it were a lifetime ago.**

 **Will was sitting in his wheelchair and he was in unbearable pain they had done everything that they could to help him but he was burned so badly that he still had the most grotesque looking scars on his back and his back was broken and he was wheel chair that he hated to use. After the fire Will was taken out of state to a children's hospital and he was in the hospital for almost a year and they told him that he would have chronic pain for the rest of his life Will said they had no idea that it would be this bad emotionally as well as physically.**

 **Wow Will said as the bitterness of the night air was cutting through him like a sword. I have got to get something warm to drink and get out of the cold it is causing me to feel every injury that my body has ever had.**

 **Will was in his chair barely able to push himself and he found himself in front of a coffee shop and he tried to go in but he was so cold that he was too weak to open the door but a young lady who was a couple of years younger than him who had very long blond hair took notice and she ran to the door and she said….**

 **OH my God you must be freezing sir can I get you something to warm you up?**

 **Will said Just hot water and lemon please.**

 **She said OK and she knew that Sonny never charged for either a lemon slice or water she looked at Will and she thought to herself God this guy he looks really bad I wish I knew his story but somethings are best left unsaid I suppose.**

 **She came back with a large hot water and some lemon slices and she said: Sir if you need me please just yell and I will be right with you. I just need to do something really fast.**

 **The blond waitress went to her Boss and said Hey Sonny I am about to clock out but there is a man out there and he may need some help. Could you take over for me to be honest I do not think he is from around here and I do not think that he has any money he was sitting at the door a few minuets ago and he was struggling to open the door. I noticed how stiff he was in his wheelchair and so I asked him if he wanted something hot to drink but he only asked for hot water and lemon.**

 **Sonny I am not sure but there is such a heavy sorrow around him and I don't know if he needs medical care or if he is drifting through town or what his story is but if anyone can get someone to open up to them it is you.**

 **Sonny said: Angela you are always acting like I am God and that I walk on water. I am not perfect.**

 **Hey as a matter of fact I am so imperfect that I never have even had a boyfriend so that should tell you something.**

 **Yes Sonny it tells me that you still love Will Horton and always will even if he is no longer with us.**

 **Angela please do not bring Will up it hurts to bad to know what we had and it was ripped from us he was so young and no one could tell me where he was or if he was OK but I think that he would have called me if he could so I feel like he had to have not made it out of that blast. Sonny said go ahead Angela I will lock up tonight I am sort of feeling like I need to do a few more things and then go home myself.**

 **Sonny please do not stay here staring at his picture on your phone all night again it has been seven years hon and you still can't let him go.**

 **Angela I have to check out a few orders to send in tomorrow that is it nothing more than that. Sonny said.**

 **I am going to go out front behind you and I will wait for our last customer to leave.**

 **Sonny do you promise to go home and get some sleep tonight Angela asked Sonny?**

 **Good night Angela Sonny said as he was almost pushing her out of the office, Sonny saw the man and he could tell that he was in so much pain and Sonny said no matter how long he wants to stick around I do not care let me see if I have some pain revilers in the first aid kit in the office.**

 **Sonny walked to his desk and in his drawer he saw a big bottle of extra strength pain revilers sitting in the drawer as if they had been sat there intentionally.**

 **Sonny almost ran out to the young man and he said hello.**

 **Are you OK Sir?**

 **Will shook his head and softly said not right now but I will be soon.**

 **Sonny said my name is Sonny I am the owner here.**

 **Sir are you in pain? If you are I thought that you could take a couple of these and they may help.**

 **Will said thank you but they will not help me with my pain it was very kind of you to offer though.**

 **I am sorry Sir would you like me to get you a warm blanket to see if getting warm will help? Can I get you something hotter and tastes much better to drink? I have know that with the changes in the weather that pain gets worse sometimes in many cases. Sonny said to Will I am going to do what I can to help Sir there is something about you that makes me feel that you are not in a good place will you allow me to help you please? I promise that I am not going to cause you anymore pain and whatever you need is on the house here.**

 **Sonny was thinking to himself that man reminds me so much of Will but why has he been away for so long? maybe if I ask him his name it will break the ice and he will start to open up to me?**

 **OH GOD! I have to find out if he is homeless because if he is then he is going to get my help no matter what because I am not going to let him just be on the street alone in this bitter cold or ever again even if I have to hold him hostage.**

 **Sonny wrapped the blanket around Will and as soon as he touched Wills skin it was as if he had been in a deep freezer. Hey Sir you know my name but I do not know your name would you mind telling me your name and then tell me what hot drink do you want because you are frozen.**

 **I can't tell you my name Sonny Will said….**

 **Why not Sir? You can trust me I will not hurt you. Sonny asked with a gorgeous million dollar smile.**

 **Please don't do this to me. I never have been able to keep things from you when you smile like that so tenderly.**

 **That's why Son I know that I can trust you but I also know full well that you know exactly who I am you just do not know what I look like now. This is the end results of the explosion.**

 **Look into my eyes and touch my hair. Will said and then you will know exactly who I am and a caramel maccioto with chocolate and cinnamon extra heavy on the whipped cream.**

 **Sonny looked into Wills eyes and he touched Wills silky baby soft blond hair and he was shocked...**

 **OH DEAR GOD WILL! IS THAT REALLY YOU? Sonny asked as he was shaking and almost in tears.**

 **Will whispered yes Son it is really me. I am sorry to bother you I am going to get out of here thank you for the use of the blanket and the coffee. You are as kind and gentle as you have always been do not let life steal it away from you.**

 **Will turned his chair around and he was heading towards the door and Sonny said OH NO YOU DON'T! I am not going to allow you to just leave like this not after everything that you have gone through. Let me lock up and you are going to talk to me. Where are you staying I will take you so that you can get comfortable.**

 **Will said Sonny please don't do this to yourself. I know exactly what is going to happen and I am not capable of handling that.**

 **William Robert Horton we are going to talk and I want you to be as comfortable as you can get. Sonny said after all of these years I have never once not had you on my mind.**

 **Will the man that you see here is the man who you taught me what a real man is because of you teaching me by your example**

 **I learned everything that I know about respect compassion and passion and tenderness. Will please do not shut me out or go out of that door.**

 **I need to have some questions answered and you came back for a reason.**

 **Sonny you do not understand that is what I mean.**

 **I can not handle anyone caring about me. Sonny I love you and always have but I am not Will as you once knew me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sonny and Will were still at the coffee shop and Sonny said Will I am not going to pressure you which happens to be another lesson from the teachings of William Horton but I am going to help you. Will you are so cold that you skin feels like a solid sheet of ice. Just let me take to where ever you are staying and at least you can get medication that can help with your pain and warm up.

Will said Sonny No medication can help the pain it is just

something else that I have to live with for the rest of my life. The doctors said that they can not help me on that because my nerves in my back are completely destroyed

from my back being completely crushed and the spinal cord was destroyed in so many places. Will said I was in the basement when the boiler exploded. When explosion

happened I was thrown ten feet away I was pinned under the metal floor beam that was white hot.

I tried so hard to get it off of me but nothing I did would budge it. I was trapped under the whole house when it collapsed and I laid there for three days unconscious and bleeding from my head wound and I had third degree burns on my arms hands back legs feet and from my neck down to the bottom of my shoes that had melted in the fire

I tried to call out for help but my esophagus and my lungs were burned and no one heard me.

I was in the burn unit on life support for six months four times a day they would have to do bandage changes and each time layers of skin would be peeled away as you can see

I have very little muscles left and they had to do physical therapy so my muscles that I would not have muscle atrophy. Will looked at Sonny and said they could not put any IVs in any other part of my body except my neck and I had a central line in the artery of my neck for almost a year.

Son I do not wish my existence on anyone.

Son I would have called you if I could but after I got out of the hospital I just figured that you would be better off not knowing the grotesque monster that I had become.

As I said before I have always loved you but I never wanted you to feel the pain that I would bring into your life.

I only bring pain and suffering to everyone's life and so I decided that it was better that way. Just look at you.

You own a very nice coffee house and you are still that young man that you always have been the brilliant young man with the fearlessness of a lion and the tenderness of a butterfly.

I am nothing but a broken shell in a chair of metal.

I am not feeling sorry for myself but those are the facts.

Sonny had tears in his eyes and he Said William Robert Horton the worst pain that I have ever gone through was the pain that has been in my heart for the past seven years.

Will I have never once stopped loving you and

I spend most of my days looking at the last picture of us and crying because Will I love you and I have never forgotten about you. I have not ever dated anyone because my heart just would not allow me to let anyone ever get that close to me again. I love you so much that the day of the fire I stood there for hours crying and watching as they pulled each member of your family out of the house burned beyond recognition and then I saw the house crumble down and I just knew that you had died and became nothing but ashes. I saw every day they were working to put out the embers that were still glowing even after six days out and I just could not stop myself from going back. I finally stop going when they started bringing in the heavy equipment and clearing the lot where the house stood I had mo idea that you were alive until you just told me. Will I swear to God that had I known you would not have had to go through all of that alone.

Sonny I am sorry that you have been hurting for so long but just look at me I have nothing to offer anyone any more.

I have no job no money. Sonny you asked me where I was staying I have no idea where it will be tonight.

The only reason why I even came back was because I was living on the streets in Maine and I forced to get on the plan and to come here by a complete stranger who figured that if

I came here that some how it would help for me to come back here. They literally got the ticket and pushed me on the plan last night and then this morning the plan landed and I went to the docks and sat there until I came here the only thing that I wanted was some hot water and lemon. I never wanted you to know that I was even here because I knew that if you did that you would be hurt more by me. Sonny I never interned to come just to open up old wounds and to give you new ones

I am so sorry. I am rethinking that you would have been better off if I had just never have given you my name at all. Sonny for years I wishes that I had died in that fire and even some days now I question why.

Sonny said Will you have no idea how relived that you did and you did not shut me out. Will I know that you are in so much pain. When I looked into your eyes and saw so much pain I myself could feel it in my own body.

Will I have never once in our life tried to force you into doing anything but right now I will just be damned if you are

going to sleep on the street some where in so much pain and all alone in this bitter cold weather. William you are going to come with me no questions asked and no protesting or trying to push away my help because as I see it you need some relief from the cold and right now. Sir you have not got another option.

I am not trying to force myself on you Will but I can not just sit by and do nothing at all. I realize that you have been through hell and just let me help you no strings attached until you can find a place where you feel more comfortable and can realize that your body may have changed a bit but Will is there you just need time to rediscover Will again. What you have gone through and still are going through even to this second has been and still is hell on earth for you.

You are going to allow me to help you. I am not asking for a relationship. Will I am going to try to see if there is something that can be done now to at lest to ease your pain in some way. I am here for you now and I will only give you a place to stay and let you have some grub and I think you might maybe be able to twist my arm and get me to give you a cup of coffee or two if you want.

Oh by the way you may not realize it but you may feel like you do not deserve for anyone to care about you but we are going to work on that because every human being deserves to have respect and someone who cares another lesson from the school of William Horton. William Horton do not ever let me hear defeat coming from you again. I know why you feel the way that you do and how you can shut down but trust me no matter what I can't help but caring about you.

I am not feeling sorry for you but you have came here for a reason and you had no idea that I own this place so think about it there is a reason why you are here. There is a reason why out of all of the places in the city you ended up in my coffee house right at this time. Just think about that for a while but for now you Sir are going to my place and get warm and some chow.

Don't you dare try to fight me Sir because do you remember how stubborn this Greek is when he gets his mind set on doing something. You know that I am 100% Greek I was born form two Greek is I am the same man whose parents were born and raised in Greece and until I was 6 we were living in Greece and I was raised as as stubborn Greek so Mr. Horton we are going to do things my way for a while.

Do you understand me William Horton?

Will said Sonny I can't fight you and right now I have not got the strength to butt heads with you so do not demand anything else because I have no idea how to even begin to learn how to be able to feel deserving. I am no where near the man who

I used to be. Thank you for not giving up on me because

I feel like I have just thrown in the towel and if someone gets too close I can't handle it. I am not able to give give the same amount care that has been given to me because that fire just broke me and I have never really cared so thank you.

Will may I ask you where you have been for so long?

Will said I was air lifted to Children's hospital with 3rd degree burns on my face and 80% of my entire body. I was in a coma for two months and as I said I was there for almost another a year alone and so here I am now still alone

Sonny said: WRONG! Will you are not alone if you will allow me

I am here for you and I am going to help you help yourself Sonny said. Will you are not alone and you will be no bother for me at all as a mater of fact you will be helping me because I myself feel like it is me against the world and alone too so we can help each other.

Loneliness is a horrible feeling.

Will can I ask you do you have your diploma or any other education? You were two days away from graduating in all AG courses.

Yes Sonny I do have my diploma while I was in the hospital

I got my diploma. I have four degrees.

One in in software engineering one in advanced internet technology one in advanced computer science and one in advanced finances those are all of my master degrees and

I have four BS degrees and one in the culinary arts as well as one in Advanced internet criminal investigations and oh yeah forensics computer crime as well as forensics criminal finance investigation as well as a master in business and business finace.

Sonny I can see it in your eyes that you are thinking how did I pay for College and why do I not have a job?

The education was though scholarships for the academically gifted and I have no job because people look at me and see this grotesque monster and they will not hire me.

Sonny was thinking and he said to himself William Horton I am going to help you and you will not just have any job but Sir you are going to have your own business and I am going to be your biggest investor Sir. I also know someone who would jump on this golden opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapyer 3**_

Sonny and Will were still at the coffee house talking and Sonny knew that Will was hurting so bad that Sonny himself could feel Wills pain. Sonny asked Will would you mind if I take you home and we can talk a while Sonny asked with a bit of longing to hear more about this amazing man in front of him.

Sonny no I do not mind after all it seems like you are going to be my babysitter. Will said.

Oh hell no! Will I am not going to treat you as if you are a helpless child. You Sir are going to help yourself with me right beside of you not doing it for you but for support and to be a sounding block and the one who you vent to when you get angry or frustrated. I am first going to give you time to rest and we are going to see if there is something that they can do now that they could not do seven years ago because I am going to call the pain center who specialize in helping people who are dealing with chronic pain. They may have came up with some new technology since then. science is doing amazing things these days. Tomorrow I am ordering you a special bed that is adjustable and it has hot and cold features on it because that will help with the pain. Do not say one word in protest about it either and I am going to pay for it myself. After you start your treatment I also am going to send you a big contact who will only accept the cream of the crop when it comes to Anything that he is involved in and trust me he will not look at you as a freak but the will look at you track records as well as your education. Do you have your educational transcripts?

Yes I do Sonny but I do not want to just be handed a job because of someones has ties to you Because you just feel sorry for me. Sonny as you know I have never wanted to just have someone hand me something . If I can't get it through my character and my own working for it then it's not worth me having.

William Horton do you not remember who I am and what I stand for? You are going to have to do the work! You are the man who taught me that lesson! You always said if it is worth getting it then you are going to have to work for it.

I am just going to introduce you to a very good contact.

It will be up to you as to what you want to do with it.

I am not going to treat you any different than you deserve Will from what I remember you were the very young man who was a couple of days away from getting all of your credits to graduate at 15 years old and so none of what you have told me comes as a shock and if you think for one second that if I do not know your abilities and your intelligence then you have forgotten that I was the guy who you bailed out by making me do the work. Will you gave me the tools to get it done.

I feel absolutely terrible for everything that you have and are still going through but you are tough as nails and you accomplished so much even when you were in the hospital

bed you worked on getting your education. You were in excruciating pain but you did it. You are a fighter with the determination and the tensity of a pit bull in a fight.

Sir you have survived things that allot of people would be dead from. Hell I even thought you were dead.

Sir you and I together were always unstoppable as a team and if you allow me to guide you for a little while you will become the William Horton again who can't be stopped because Will you still have that determination and the grit in your guts you just need someone to help you by guiding you back to William Horton the man who never gives up gives or crumbles. No I do not feel sorry for you I feel sorry because of everything that has happened to cause you to lose sight of Will Horton.

I damned well am going to do whatever it takes to guide you as you find that Will Horton spirit that has been broken and you are going to be a literal Phoenix who has risen from the ashes.

Do you understand me? So Horton are you ready to take back your life that was stolen from you or are you going to roll over and quit and let the circumstances turn you into a pitiful little useless shell of the man? Will Horton the man who lost it all and who has accomplished so much and beat so many odds?

The ball is in your court what do you want to do?

Will said Sonny you have so much faith in me and so I am going to have to use some of your faith and strength if it is OK with you and I am going to take my life back but right now can we get to your place and let me get out of this chair because I am hurting like a mother- right now?

Thank you For the kick in the ass that I need.

Will Sony said Will take as much of my strength and all of my faith in you anytime you just need someone to remind you that you are William Horton and nothing in life is going to rob you of your life and cause you to lose sight of who you are. You have taught me that and now it is my turn to help you get that Will Horton back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Sonny had been talking to Will from the time he saw him at the coffee house until he had gotten Will to his house. All of the rooms in Sonny's house were not small but Sonny wanted Will to have his room which was the biggest of the four bedrooms because it was easier on Will to use his wheelchair in and because his bathroom was bigger and had better access for the wheelchair. He left Will to rest and stepped into the room next to where Will was trying to rest but he knew that Will was still in allot of pain and although it had been hours since Will had came into the coffee shop Will still was cold to the touch and that worried Sonny but Will said that he was fine and Sonny did not press the issue.

Sonny knew that Will was in no shape at the moment to really press any issue. Sonny has never in his life saw anyone who's spirit was so broken and who had no life and Sonny knew that he was not going to allow Will of all people to just exist and be without hope. Sonny also knew that he could not just jump in and act like Wills dad of be the one who tried to fix Will because Will had to do it for himself.

That was one thing that Will had always told Sonny you can not fix someone who is broken you can only be there when they ask for your help but they are the one who has to do the work.

Sonny said I think that I know how to start helping Will but I need to make a call.

Sonny called his uncle and told him about Will and Victor was absolutely astonished but he was also at the same time filled with an ache in his heart for Will because he knew that Will has been through so much and to even get Will in the right mindset to work is going to take a very long time because Will has been alone and on the street for so long that he does not expect that Will is going to have a very easy time adjusting to a full healthy life once more and he asked Sonny if he really was prepared for everything that Will has gone through and the true effects of the trauma not only from the fire but being on the street for so long.

Uncle Vic I can not just turn my back on him he has been through so much he needs to know that someone believes in him and has complete faith that even if Will and he never are anything more than friends that its OK because Will never one time abandoned me once if I needed someone Will

was the one person who I could count on to be there and had faith in me.

Will was so gentle kind and devoted to allow me to find out who the real man I am.

I am the man that I am today because of Will and Sonny said Uncle Vic I was taught by Will that if given a chance and the proper tools to understand that he could do anything and Sonny said uncle Vic It is because of Wills influence that he was able to become the owner of a business and to deal with anything that comes my way with the understanding that the answer was within me the hole time so

tell me that you would turn your back on the man who forged you into the man that you have became?

Sonny you were so young when the fire happened and Will is no longer that same person he was when he was that teen age young man who had that wisdom and who was so strong and Sonny owe him nothing.

Uncle Vic you do not realize the impact that he really had in my life. Uncle Vic I am not trying to fix him I am trying to show him that he has that same grit and the same tenacity that he always had that Will is going to have to reach down and do the work himself. I can not do it for him.

I am only going to be there for him to give him support and prove to him that he can do it. Uncle Vic do you realize Will would explain the facts and asked me to tell him what I did wrong and that he expected me to find the answers because he was not going to do it for me and treat me as if I was stupid. Uncle Vic Will is extremely intelligent I am a year older than he is but I wish that you could see his scholastic record and he did that on his own. Uncle Vic he graduated high school at 15 years old in the burn unit of the hospital..

Uncle Vic he molded me into a strong person and yes I love him so much and it kills me to realize just how much hell that he has gone through and is still going through but I can not do it for him he is the one who has to be able to find himself again I will only help with getting the tools but he is the one who is going to have to figure out for himself how to use them to rise above the ashes.

Sonny you have a heart of gold just be careful and do not expect metrical to happened. Once Will gets to the point to where he is able to really work I will consider looking to see if he would be a benefit to my company or not Victor said but until then he needs to concentrate on nothing else except rising from those ashes and find himself. Sonny I will help you help Will but please promise me that you are not going to allow your emotions to get invested into a relationship with him until he gets to the point when he can handle that and right now we both know that Will is no where near ready to make that commitment to anyone because he is at his lowest point in his life and he needs to figure out who he is before he can handle trying to deal with an emotional connection with you or anyone else.

Sonny does he need any specialized equipment right now?

Uncle Vic I understand what you are saying and I am not going to pressure him into a relationship.

Uncle Vic at this point now I am getting him a special adjustable bed but he does need like a lift chair and a special wheelchair that will not cause him to have so much pain. I am making him an appointment for the pain center and a really good therapist because that is what he needs more than anything at the moment. Baby steps you know.

Sonny I will help you do what we can but it is up to him to use the tools that are offered to him.

Sonny I will pay for his medical treatments but that is all I am going to do I am going to get him private specialist because you have your own business to run and he is going to have to have allot of attention but you need to keep your focus on your job and not become his daddy.

I know uncle Vic. I am not stupid but for a couple of weeks I am going to be here for him and help get the house ready for him. If I need to work from home for a little while then it is not going to hurt anything I cab leave Angie in charge and I can come in a couple of times a week and take care of things at the coffee house but I just can't leave him stranded until he at least has his physical strength up a bit.

That sounds like a good thing but remember that he has to do the work himself no mater how much pain he is going to have coming his way because it will not be easy on either of you but you just be there and do not let your emotions run wild..Keep your heart in check Sonny and don't allow yourself to get hurt by expecting too much. Let him know that you are there for him but that you are not going to get into a romantic relationship until he is at a point to where he really is ready for one because he has to physically heal and he has to emotionally heal. Tell him that right now he has allot of hard work a head not to rush in to romance with you or anyone else.

Sonny I am not saying that you can't care or help him what I am saying is that you know yourself that

he has a very long road ahead but you can have to use common sense if he is ever going to find himself.

Uncle Vic I love you so much and you have not told me anything that I have not told myself a zillion times. I have made it clear to him that He has to do the work even if we are only friends.

I just can not sit back and watch him so defeated and as broken as he is right now.

Sonny make sure that you keep that brain and heart in check because you could very easily destroy your business if you get too wrapped up in him emotionally that is the point that I am making.

I love you Sonny ant I promise that I will help out too but as you know you need to really watch yourself.

Uncle Vic thank you for helping out Will and try not to worry as I have said I believe that no need to be warned... Uncle Vic he told me when he first came in that he was even unable to accept care because

he doesn't have the capabilities to even give the same quality of care back to them.

Sonny asked his uncle… Would you help him to understand that he is trying to care for people and so he has the capabilities of caring but it is whether he knows it but he is caring about others by trying to protect them.

If you would please put a softer determiner on so he will not revert into his shell.

Right now he is fragile and we can not treat him like china but we can not be harsh at the same time.

Sonny you know that I know he was there for you when you were struggling and coming to terms being gay he never pressured you. He always answered your questions honestly and openly. Sonny so you remember the feelings of being confused and worrying about how others would feel about you as a gay man? He is more than likely having the same fears as that Victor said right now he just needs his own William Horton.

Uncle Vic I am no longer Sonny call me William because I am going to be there for him in the every same way. Uncle Vic Will always lived his own truth and his family always knew who he is and so did he.

and he is going to get some of that same self confidence and acceptance.

I love you uncle Vic and if you can check into those things I know that it would be such a help for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonny had gotten himself in bed and he had been asleep for almost two hours and he was awoken by Will screaming.

God No No No! I need to get out of here Mom and dad need my help!

Why can't I move? Oh thank God! Help is here if I yell loud enough they will here me and I can help my mom and dad. Oh my God Sonny was not here was he?

I need to know that he is safe! I do not care what happens to me I just have to get out to help everyone.

Sonny!Sonny! Are you here if you are please hold on and as soon as I can I will help everyone of you!

No Will do not go to sleep you have to stay awake and help Sonny and your mom and dad!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wills breathing was very labored and he was almost as wet as if he had water poured on him I have to save Sonny I can't go to sleep! Will was clenching the bed clothes and he kept trying to get them off of him and he fell out of the bed just as Sonny got into the room he saw Will was falling off of the bed and he saw Will hit his face on the nightstand beside of the bed.

Sonny ran to Will and he laid his hand on Will and Sonny yelled Will are you OK! Will can you hear me? Will opened his eye and he saw Sonny and Will was a bit confused and he asked in a very soft voice Are you my angel? Did you come here to help me save my mom and dad?

Do not worry about me just help them.

Sonny knew that Will was reliving the fire and he said Will I am Sonny do you know where you are?

Will snapped out of it and gained his baring and he knew that Sonny asked him a question but he just did not know what it was at the time.

Will said Oh my God! Sonny I am sorry that I woke you up. Please forgive me I did not mean to.

Will can I touch your neck to make sure that you did not hurt your neck when you fell from the bed.?

Almost in a whisper Will said I do not mind. Will turned his face to look at Sonny and he had a very black eye and a cut that went across his eye and he asked Sonny with a bit of at nervous laugh and said Sonny can you tell me how I ended up in the floor?

Sonny asked: Will do you remember what caused you to fall at all?

Were you sleeping?

Will asked Sonny if you can fill in a couple of blanks I can probably explain what happened.

OK Will you tell me what you remember and Iwill try to help you fill in the blanks but before we get into that I can't feel anything wrong with your neck do you have any pain at all?

Sonny yes I have allot of pain in my back but nothing but it is the same as I have always had nothing new but there is a new pain over my right eye and I think that I may have a black eye that is bleeding.

Now before I fell I have no idea. I do remember that you and I had a very long talk at your coffee house

and when we came here but after you helped me to get in the bed to rest I went to sleep and that is the only thing that I remember. Besides waking you up and feeling like a fool for waking you up some how and seeing you and the fear on your eyes whatever it was had to have not been good at all other than my falling out of the bed.

Now Sonny its your turn to fill me in. Oh shit I know what happened Sonny I am sorry I think that I know what happened. I must have had a night terror and that is how I woke you up'

Sonny I really am sorry.

William Horton right now my being woke up is not what I am concerned about.

Sonny asked Will if he realized that he was having trouble breathing?

Sonny I can not stay with you..I have got to leave. I can not turn your life upside down.

Will you have no other place to go so just let me help you and you have not turned my life upside down Would you like for me to call a doctor to come and check you out?

Sonny do you know how many times that I have fallen out of my wheel chair and had to pull myself back into it? Sonny you know that I have no money and I can not pay for a doctor there is no need for a doctor any way.

William Robert Horton did I say anything about you paying for it?

You need a doctor and like it or not you are going to have a doctor to check you out and if you are OK then I will fell much netter about it and so would you but if you just have to leave I can't

stop you. It is not because of me but for you but if you do not want a doctor then there is nothing that I can do except get ice for your

Sonny you do not understand I am really trying to say.

Wills was crying but he did not want Sonny to see the tears

Sonny there is something that you do not know.

I did not say anything about it but I am very aware that you knew that I was still

Cold to the touch even after we had been in the heat for hours.

Sonny look at my lips.

Sonny looked at Wills lips and he noticed that they were not pink but they have a blue tint to them.

Will What is wrong? Please tell me.

Will I am trying to help you so please do not hold anything back from me.

Sonny was almost begging Will but he did not want him to feel as if he was going to be sick himself by not knowing.

Sonny please don't look at me like that, That wounded look I can not handle it.

Sonny there is another reason why I can not allow anyone to get close to me

and I see how you came running in here terrified because of me falling out of the bed and hitting your night stand I do not care if you have a doctor come in to check me out but he is going to say

that he wants an MRI done and they can't do an MRI or a CAT scan on me because I have a piece of steel in my head that the doctor said would be way to risky and if they took it out I would die because of the location that it is in. Sonny I love you to much for you to sit here and try so hard to help me when even if I were to get back to a strong emotional place I am only going to die any way because it presses up against the part of my brain that controls the cerileitory system and another that presses on the artery that brings the oxygenated blood to my brain.

Sonny I never wanted to come back here to tell you that basically its a matter of time.

Please let me go some where and just die alone at least you know that I died loving you and trying to protect you from getting involved or to close to get hurt.

Sonny Please cry or whatever I made peace with it a very long time ago and if you would like for me to hold you get on the bed with me and I will hold you as long as you need me too.

The man who sent me back here he is a therapist that met me one day and he spent a year coming to me and talking to me and he said that my love for you was stronger today than it was before the fire and that I needed to at the very least tell you where you were all of these years between living on the streets in Maine and being in the childern's hospital in California..

With a shattered voice Sonny asked: Will why? Why did you not call me and at least let me know that you were alive?

Sonny was laying beside of Will and Will had turned his waist towards Sonny and he was holding Sonny as he cried and told him over and over again that he loves him and Will.

Pulls away from Sonny and Will said Sonny for the sake of God please do not do this to yourself.

Do not hold on to me when the only reason that I have been trying for so many years not to tell you was because of this pain that I have brought to you .My breathing is getting worse everyday and I do not know how long I am going to even live and I do not want you to sit back waiting for the other shoe to drop. I do not want you to drop everything in your life because I am the one who is going through all of this and I wish to god that I had never came here to bring you so much pain. Yes I am street weary but I would rather be on the street than to hurt you. That was why when we first saw each other I told you that I can't handle anyone caring about me because I can't give them the care that they need.

As I said I have battle scars from the fire and I and street weary. I have PTSD also as you saw tonight.

Sonny do you understand why I need to be out of your life?

Sonny said this is the Will Horton that I have always known. Will you have always put my needs over your wants and you have been doing it for all of this time. Do you mind if I get up and make a quick phone call?

Go ahead Sonny call your Uncle Vic back. Will said smiling.

You know I called him first thing don't you? Sonny asked

Son How have I known you? Will said I can tell you down to the hour how long'

I know that if you need something huge that you call him for help.

Sonny that is one of the many things that I always have loved about you you never have given up.

Sonny please bring me my bag for a second please.


End file.
